factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Eyes Kyo
The Character Name: Kyo Mibu (called "Demon Eyes Kyo" for his eyes) Origin: Samurai Deeper Kyo Gender: Male Classification: Mibu, Swordsman, True Crimson King Age: Around late 20's 'Powers and Abilities' Super strenght, speed, durability, agility, endurance, ki user, can sense ki and conceal his own, master swordsmanship, can generate wind blades and air blasts with his sword, able to generate barriers with his ki aura, illusion creation, can inflict wounds which can't be regenerated (likely high-mid), can use his blood to heal others, immortality, high-level resistance to petrification (to a greater extent by powering up with True Red Eyes, repelled Hishigi's attempt to petrify him with his Medusa Eyes with his aura), incredible willpower (was able to break out of Muramasa's body-bind through sheer force of will, a feat which astounded Muramasa, also, with the help of Muramasa's spirit, managed to resist the FCK when he tried to make Kyo give in and accept death when he was extremely wounded in his battle against Kyoshiro, also has a huge tolerance for pain), can greatly enhance his destructive power by "speaking" to his sword, can gain a tremendous boost in power with his True Red Eyes Weaknesses: Takes a real threat to bring out his real power Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ+ / At least Class GJ+ / Class TJ / Class TJ+ / Class PJ+ / Class EJ (stalemated Former Crimson King's full strength) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely Massively hypersonic / Massively hypersonic+ / Massively hypersonic+ / Massively hypersonic+ / Sub-relativistic / Sub-relativistic+ Durability: Town level / Town level+ / City level / City level+ / Mountain level / Island level (stalemated Former Crimson King's full power) Destructive Capacity: Town level / Town level+ / City level / City level+ / Mountain level / Island level (stalemated Former Crimson King's full power) Range: Extended melee range via his sword, several dozen meters with projectiles Stamina: Extremely large, can continue fighting with serious injuries FactPile Tier: High-Mid Metahuman (base and in his true body) / High metahuman (with the mark of the True Crimson King) 'Equipment' His Nodachi, Tenro (on of the 4 demon blades crafted by Muramasa and is extremely durable) 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Red Eyes *These are his normal eyes and the source of his powers True Red Eyes *Kyo can call out the True Mibu blood within him for a tremendous boost in power. Kyo's eyes became completely red Healing power *Kyo's blood can heal himself and others Killing intent/aura *Kyo can use his aura to intimidate his opponents Willpower *It is Kyo's aura of ki (used to repel an enemy attack for example) Perimeter *This technique forms a field that the samurai generate around himself through the use of his ki. If a person enter this field, the samurai will know what that person entered and where that person is (even while sleep) Barrier *Kyo can create a barrier with his aura Blind fighting *Kyo closes his eyes relying on his other 4 senses to feel for the killing aura in his opponent attack, so that he is not fooled by tha angle of the opponent attack and can grasp the true direction of enemy attack Mumyo Jimpu Ryuu Sastujin Ken *Mizuchi - An attack that uses the air to cut the opponent into pieces *Shin - An attack that allows Kyo to create illusions Mumyo Jimpu Ryuu Ougi *Suzaku - A technique that embodies the legendary red phoenix. Its speed is incredbile, as is the power of his flames and can revive itself from its own destruction *Byakko - A white tiger tears an opponent apart with its claws *Genbu - a black tortoise entwined with serpents. A both offensive and defensive technique. Genbu's shell protects Kyo from an opponent's attack *Seiryu - More than a dozen Mizuchi are projected toward an opponent and surround him, to create an immobilizing whirlwind that pull the opponent into the heavens and then a blue dragon descends to deliver the final blow *Four Gods Simultaneous Attack - The four beasts are summoned simultaneously to attack the enemy. *Kouryu - The final and the most powerful beast god. The golden dragon Kouryuu descends from the heaven to strike at the enemy. When Kyo reaches his maximum power, he is able to summon three Kouryuu simultaneously, much like Former Crimson King Demon God *Stirred by battle and intense desire for strenght, True Mibu's can awake the demon within them and gain immense power in exchange for losing their sanity, becoming a mindless berserker True Crimson King *Kyo has overcome the demon within him and absorbed his strenght whichi is signified by the ultimate Red Cross in his back (the sign of True Aka No Ou) 'FP Victories' Aizen (Bleach) - Aizen Profile Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile Holy Shounen Trinity (Naruto, Bleach, One Piece) Pain (Naruto)- Pain Profile Walter C.Dornez(Hellsing)- Walter Profile Zoro (One Piece) - Roronoa Zoro Profile 'FP Defeats' D (Vampire Hunter D) - D Profile Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Negima) - Eva profile Hayato Shingu (Project ARMS) - Hayato profile Jio Freed (666 Satan) - Jio freed Profile 'Inconclusive Matches' none Keys: Kyoshiro Body | True Red Eyes | Base (in his true body) | True Red Eyes | Demon God | Mark of the True Crimson King 'Respect Thread(s)' Category:Character Profiles Category:Samurai Deeper Kyo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Samurai Characters Category:Hero